


Devils Never Cry

by malice_moon0



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malice_moon0/pseuds/malice_moon0
Summary: NSFW M/F imagines, drabbles and ficlets.





	1. Hunter and the Hunted [Dante x reader]

**Author's Note:**

> The hunter had found his prey.

 

 

He had forced you against the wall, a single leg lifted and hooked on his hip. Faintly chilled lips from the nights breeze kissed at the skin of your neck, which was littered with goosebumbs. A soft chuckle could be heard as a moan slipped from your lips.

You tugged at his leather coat, nipping at your bottom lip, feeling his teeth bite your neck slow and soft, creating a barely visable mark. His heated breath tickled your skin.

Hidden away down a darkened alleyway, the white-haired devil hunter ripped away your clothing, hungrily kissing, nipping and suckling at the exposed skin of your chest, devouring as much as he could. You were moaning, your womanhood wet and soaking through the thin fabric of your underwear.

Dante took a deep inhale through his nose and smirked.

He could smell your arousal, which only fueled the devil within.

Trembling against his strong broad body, you felt his digits delve past the hem of your pants and into your panties. Dante whispered sweet nothings into your ear as his fingers found his target and rubbed against the sensitve clit.

"Woah, babe, you're super wet."

You bit your lip, looking into his eyes which were glazed with lust and hunger. The male licked his lips, slipping his fingers deeper inside you, slicking his digits in your plentyful juices. Holding onto him as tightly as you could, he began to thrust in and out, faint sloshing sounds could be heard coming from inbetween your parted legs.

"So wet and tight. I like."

His fingers curled, the tips grazing against rough textured flesh which was your g-spot. Dante's constant thrusting and rubbing made your stomach knot, the feeling of presure building up inside.

Your toes curled, legs jerked. Your fingers gripped his leather coat in a firm stiffened death grip. His fingers fucked your dripping womanhood swiftly until you released the build up hard all over them and part of his hand.

Riding out your orgasm, the devilish demon hunter set you back down onto your feet before taking off his coat. He wrapped it around your body and pulled you close. It was large, long and baggy on you, making it perfect to fully wrap it around and cover yourself.

"C'mon, lets head back to my place."

With a silent nod he picked you up bridal style and grinned devishly.

"How do you feel about being fucked over a desk babe?"

 

 

 


	2. Alpha and the Omega [Vergil x reader x V]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mind runs rampant at night.

 

 

Tossing and turning, soft moans escaped from your moistened lips. Thighs rubbed together firmly, creating friction and tension between your legs. A hand slipped down into the confinements of your lace panties, feeling up against your sensitive clit.

Another strained moan slipped out, your mind wandering into dark, erotic depths of your own created fantasy.

Slicked with sweat, sandwiched between two bodies of your desire. One was tall, muscled, strong. The other more slimmer, weaker. But both were heated and passionate, making sweet noises of pleasure come from your red and swollen lips.

The male with striking white hair lifted your leg upwards infront of you, hooking it over his hip. The other, dark-haired and tattooed, was behind, using his delicate hands to part the flesh of your thighs and ass. Your tongue dangled from your mouth and the white-haired male took advantage, sucking on it softly, making your core tingle.

"Tell us, do you want this?"

You nodded your head, unable to reply with words as your tongue and lips were devoured by the taller, stronger male. A sudden finger entering your pussy from behind made you jerk and gasp, feeling it slide in deep and begin to wiggle.

The tattooed male smirked smugly, pressing his lips gingerly against the tip of your flustered ear. A tongue slid out and over the rim, making you shiver and mewl.

"Your body is being extremely honest. Your dripping little pussy is practically begging for us to fuck it." Another finger was added, the digits now being thrusted at a steady rythm.

Your body writhed and squirmed, your noises now filling the void around you. Back to reality, your pussy twitched, your fingers rubbing and stroking to your hearts content, forcing your body to come to orgasm rushedly.

Completely in your own little world, you had forgotten that you weren't alone, now being watched curiously by two sets of fixed eyes.

"She seems to be having a lovely dream," a dark-haired boy spoke softly, smirking over to other with white hair. The older male rested on his side, perched up on a elbow, watching as his mate pleasured herself with her hand.

You were completely unaware that the two devilish boys were concocting a plan to make that orgasm of yours become even more wild and prolonged.

 

 

 


	3. The One and Only [Vergil x reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil was the only one who could extinguish the growing flames within.

 

"Please, Vergil," you begged the white-haired hybrid, gaining a curious glance from the male. "Touch me, I need you."

He placed his book down and shifted his weight in the chair he was sitting in. Vergil gestured with a finger for you to come closer, in which you quickly obliged, bringing your burning body over to him.

"Take off your clothes. Show me where you want me to touch you." His voice was clear, strong. His face had no emotion as he eyed you stripping off the clothing which covered your lower region. Within a short moment, your pussy was exposed, your panties littered the floor at his feet.

A small smirk curled the corner of his plump lips.

"Get on the bed and spread them." Another command from the elder male.

You nodded and hurried over to the bed to lay down and spread wide your legs and twitching flesh. He breathed deeply before pushing himself up from his chair, stepping over to you.

Begging and moaning for him to pleasure you with his tongue, Vergil ordered you to be silent, his body now lowering to aim his face with your dripping opening.

Instantly you were writhing and moaning as his tongue lapped and danced over your folds. You held your legs open for him, watching as his head moved and shifted, making sure he was pleasuring you at all angles and corners.

Calling his name repeatedly just urged him on, slipping his slick tongue into your pussy, licking the heated insides. You were moaning uncontrollably, delightfully relishing the feeling he was giving you.

"V-vergil! Please... you're making me lose my mind..!"

The male hummed against your flesh, his tongue flicking around inside. When your body jerked and straightened, he knew that you were cumming. A strained cry slipped out, your eyes seemed to be rolling back into your skull.

"Anywhere else? Tell me now before I change my mind." He spoke, licking your orgasm juices from his lips. His chin was drenched, glistening in the dimmed light of the room.

You nodded, desperate for Vergil to touch you more.

"Everywhere, please! I need you filling my entire insides."

The male grinned, undoing the belt to his pants.

"Then beg for it, like a good little girl."

 

 

 


	4. The Summoners Tattoos [V x reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a thing for his dark, shifting tattoos.

 

 

Bending your body over the nearest flat surface, V stretched the flesh of your thighs apart, eyeing your dripping pussy. His cock stood at full attention, leaking pre cum in anticipation for what was to come next. Begging him to fill up to the point of breaking was enough to send him wild, lining his cock with your opening.

A drawn out cry escaped from your lips as he slipped his cock inside you, hands on your hips to sink your body down further on his length to the hilt. He throbs and groans, feeling your muscles convulse around him, squeezing him delightfully.

"Turn me over, V. I want to see you fuck me." You begged, your voice sweet and sultry.

The tattooed boy flipped you over, your bare back now laid on the cold surface. He stretched your legs widely, shifting his body so that he could fuck you hard, fast and deep. V loomed over you, his tattoos in full view of your curious, glazed eyes.

As he began thrusting, you were fixed on the black spiraling ink. He noticed that your attention was on his body, in which he pushed himself deeper, fucking your insides swiftly.

"You really have a thing for these markings," V stated, voice strained slightly as he drained his energy fucking you hard into whatever you were laying on. His cock flexed, growing, throbbing inside, gripped tightly by your pussy.

"They fascinate me. The way they shift and fade when you summon your familars..."

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pulled him down, kissing his lips softly. He reciprocated the kiss, his hips rocking against you at a steady rhythm.

"I hope your not jealous, V?"

The question made the boy pull away, his eyes narrowing. "Don't be silly, love."

You laughed and purposely tightened up your slick pussy around his engorged length, making him grit his teeth with a groan.

"Good. Now be a good boy and fuck me rougher."

 

 

 


	5. The Summoners Release [V x reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight with Elder Geryon, V decides to take a quick break, taking the opportunity to release some pent up desire on the readers mouth.

 

 

You were already on your knees, fumbling with the belt of his black pants. He had a smug look on his lips, watching as his cock sprung out and hit the side of your cheek. Drooling and salivating from the sight of it, you licked your lips teasingly.

"You know what to do, love."

Parting your mouth as wide as it could, your lips slid downwards, taking the entire engorged cock deep. V groaned, clutching the top of your head firmly, drawing you further down onto his mass.

Hungrily, your tongue danced and tangled with the length, licking and lapping at the throbbing flesh. The male moaned, dragging his free hand through his blackened locks, admiring from above as your mouth worked magic on his cock.

"Ahh, feels good." He breathed.

Your eyes met his in an intense heated gaze, locked in place. Your head bobbed, your mouth sucking, and your throat tightening and convulsing around him. Throat hot and slick with over production of your own saliva, making it easier for you to take V deeper inside, deep throating him.

He twitched, his legs almost giving out from underneath him. V buckled, catching himself suddenly against the building wall he had pressed himself securely up against.

Taking him into your throat over and over, his hips thrusted, forcing the head to make you gag and groan. His face contorted, his brows furrowing. His red, throbbing length fucked your mouth insides to his hearts content, drawing him closer to orgasm.

"A-almost there, love. Keep taking it just like that."

You nodded, continuing your work on the entirety of his cock. V gritted his teeth, clenching his hand into a fist, feeling himself reach his end.

With a groan, his hips jerked, body spasming. His thick seed spilled into your throat, filling it to the brim. V held you in place, his eyes fixed watching you swallow all of him until the last drop.

You pulled back when his grip loosened, a stream of cum and saliva bridging the gap between your tongue and the tip of his dick.

The tattooed summoner helped you to your feet before adjusting himself back into his pants.

"Thank you, my love. I've been in need of release ever since we departed to find Sparda." A soft smile laid upon his lips, making you smile aswell, wiping away any remains of his cum from the lower region of your face.

"My pleasure," you kissed him quickly, letting him taste himself on your lips.

"We shouldn't keep Nico and Nero waiting."

He nodded, gathering his cane.

 

 

 


	6. The Summoners Request [V x reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forced into the small confinements of a telephone booth, reader had no choice but to give it to a certain enigmatic, tattooed male's request.

 

 

The skin of your back hurt. Pressed up against the metal telephone, your legs were spread apart, making room for a tattooed male to stand between. You moved, trying to get comfortable in the small space you had found yourself. The shaped object pushed painfully into the flesh of your back, making you groan and wince.

"You just had to pick a telephone booth to do it in?"

Your words made the male, V, nod.

"You wish to do it on the ground, covered in human remains and Qliphoth pollen?" V questioned, his face coming closer to your own. Staring at how perfectly kissable his pale pink lips were, you narrowed your eyes at him.

"No. Hell no." You shook your head.

V kissed your cheek softly, his hands pressing against the skin of your thighs, lifting one of your legs upwards into the air, giving him access to your covered pussy, clad in thin laced fabric.

You moaned sweetly, letting the boy kiss and lick his way to your neck, worshipping the skin with his slick, heated tongue. Shuddering against his slim body, V delved his fingers between your legs, rubbing up against your clit. Your body twitched, jerked. His tattooed digits caressing and kneading the sensitive little flesh, relishing in how he made you moan and mewl.

"You'll listen to my request, wont you, love?"

You were quiet, your eyes gazing into his burning emerald ones. He had a smug smirk on his lips, which made your heart always flutter when you saw it. Nodding slightly, he then smiled, letting his fingers part the fabric and thrust into your pussy.

He could feel how wet and slick you were already. V hummed, enjoying watching as your face contorted in pleasure, his digits scissoring your constricting hole to stretch it apart.

"I want to make you cum multiple times, all over my fingers." He spoke, seriousness in his voice.

You blinked.

"Seriously, thats your request?" You questioned, gaining a nod in return. "You want to get me off multiple times?"

V nodded again. You looked up, praising any kind of higher power for V being in your life.

The thrust of his fingers deeply into your pussy made you cry. Biting down on your bottom lip, you tried to stop your noises from growing louder.

"You'll let me try, right? I promise to make it worth your while." His voice was smooth, dark and sultry. Making you melt into a mess.

You could only nod, watching as the smug look returned to his face. You gave in to him completely for the short moment you both had to spare.

 

 

 


	7. Just between Us [Nero x reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't look like the type of guy who had a fetish for pantyhose.

 

 

There he stood, mouth agape, his eyes wide and almost popping out of his head. You were bent over, hands tugging up black sheer tights over your legs. The tight fabric hug your feminine curves, the way it clung to your ass made the male swallow hard. Noticing the white-haired boy behind you standing at the door way, you turned, showing him that you were just dressed in seductive lingerie and tights.

"Nero..." you smiled and the boy stepped closer.

"Are you seriously trying to rile me up?" He questioned and you looked confused. "You look...so good."

A surprised sound escaped your lips as the male picked you up, only to discard you onto the soft surface of the nearby bed. You looked up at him towering over you, his eyes fixed and predator like as he stared downwards. The shirt he was wearing was quickly discarded and his chilled lips were on yours, kissing you feverishly. Sweat beaded on his forehead from his training he had just finished doing.

You were moaning softly against his hot embrace, grinding and rocking against him, wanting more than just kisses from the cocky hybrid.

"So... do you like them?" Your question made Nero focus for moment.

"The tights?" He questioned softly, and you nodded. "Yeah, babe. They really get me going." He chuckled, going in for another deep kiss, bringing your body closer to his. Nero swiftly worked on getting rid of those tights, ripping at them with his strength. He tore a hole in the fabric between your thighs, giving him access to your throbbing womanhood.

"I can't wait any longer. Be ready, I'm going to take you hard and quick."

Your cheeks flushed red by his words, biting your lip with anticipation. Usually Nero would take his time taking you, letting you release a couple time before he would plunge into your burning depths. But this time he was too riled up, too frustrated to wait it out. He wanted you, now.

"Nero... take me." You spoke, voice soft yet seductive.

He growled lowly, the beast within taking over for a quick moment as he unclipped the belt on his trousers, fingers fumbling to release his cock, pre cum already dripping from the tip. The boy was ontop, aiming his engorged cock between your legs, pushing it against your sensitive flesh.

You were holding him, watching in awe as his face contorted from the delight of entering you, his hips rolling forward to slide in deep with one thrust. He braced himself on the bed before pulling back to only thrust back in, keeping a quick, steady and hard rythm as he fucked you.

"Remind me to buy you a new pair tomorrow." Nero said with a wide grin on his face. A smile appeared on your lips.

"Make sure you have enough cash because I'm buying in bulk."

The male laughed before capturing your lips in a deep kiss.

 

 


	8. Like Father like Son [Vergil x reader x Nero]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine a heated, rough threesome with Vergil and Nero.

 

 

They both had you pinned, completely at thier mercy. A frenzy of kisses attacked your neck and breasts, creating faint, fresh marks. You moaned and writhed against two strong bodies, both hot and muscled. Hands roamed all over your naked body, groping, rubbing and caressing. Sweet moans and cries slipped out from your lips and the oldest male chuckled.

"You like this, human?" The older one asked, his tongue lapping at your flushed neck. The younger boy suckled at your shoulder, his fingers playing teasingly with your clit and folds between your legs.

"Vergil... Nero..." You softly moaned and the father and son smirked. Vergil was infront, lifting one of your legs to hook on his hip. Nero was pressed behind, kissing your shoulder and back heatedly, making his fingers stretch open your pussy wider.

"T-This must be a dream."

You couldn't wrap your head around what was happening. One minute you were alone in a room with the two men, waiting for Dante. Then in the next they were seducing you, turning you into a little plaything. Not that you were complaining though.

Two well endowed cocks were soon pushing into your flesh. Vergil groaned, rolling his hips against your skin, slipping deep into your pussy. Nero rubbed and thrusted himself between your ass cheeks and thigh, loving the friction of the skin.

"Tell me, girl. How does it feel to be fucked by us?" Vergil questioned, thrusting his cock hard and deep into you, making you whimper and mewl. He was too big, stretching out your insides with each movement, hitting your cervix. Nero was breathing hard, using his hands to part your cheeks from behind, grinding his throbbing length harder.

"Do you have to ask her that, asshole. Her pussy is completely soaking us." Nero piped up, making his father growl.

"Silence, boy."

"Tsk."

A sudden loud cry broke out of your throat as sharp teeth bit down on your shoulder and neck. The two hybrids were biting you, marking you as thier own. The mix of pain and pleasure was unbearable, making you orgasm unexpecedly, your walls clenching down around Vergil tightly.

"T-too much!" You exclaimed, tears welled up in the corners of both eyes. Nero pulled away and lapped his slick tongue over the bite mark he created into your flesh. Vergil groaned and sucked at the peirced skin, his eyes burning with lust and arosal.

"We're both just getting started babe. Prepare yourself." Nero said, kissing the mark softly. You felt your tears bead down your cheek, unable to wipe them away as the two trapped you, spreading and breaking your body to satisfy thier wild urges.

And at the end of it, you still had no complaints.

 

 

 


	9. A Night of Heat [Alpha!v x Omega!reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Heat hits, your Alpha knows just how to make you feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an Omegaverse story, with V as the Alpha and the reader as the Omega.

 

 

Hot, deep, messy breaths could be heard. You were clutching at your chest and neck, struggling to breathe as your heat overcame you. It was that time again and you had mistakenly missed taking your inhibitor pill. Now, in pain from the intense feeling of arousal, you softly begged for the dark-haired summoner who sat silently in the corner, emerald eyes watching you closely. Your pheromones filled the entire room, making his nose tingle and his body grow hot. It was slowly driving him crazy.

"I had instructed you to take your pill, correct? But it seems you haven't." V said, a dark serious tone in his voice. You glanced over to the alpha, your tongue lolling out of your mouth, saliva falling in a slick line down your chin. The heat forced your body to over produce fluids, your juices completely coating the thin fabric of your underwear.

"I-I'm sorry, V."

The male sighed and came to a stand. His eyes carefully glazed over your trembling body, seeing your spread legs twitch. "What do you think would've happened if you went into heat outside around people?" V questioned. "Some other alpha could've had you."

You were softly begging for him to relieve you of your built up arosal, pleading for his touch against your burning skin. V moved in closer, his arm slipping inbetween your opened legs.

"You're mine, love. Remember that."

A frustrated sound came from your lips as his hand slowly grazed over the front of your panties, teasing your sensitive clit. You were looking at him with tear filled eyes. V lowered himself over you to place a tender kiss to your forehead, his hand begining to move aside the fabric to get better acess to your tender core.

"Please my love. Touch me." You begged sweetly, reaching out your neck to capture V in deep kiss. The male groaned against your lips as his fingers kneaded your clit for a moment before pushing into you right to the hilt of his digits.

He hushed your cries with gentle kisses to your mouth, feeling your body twitch and writhe in pleasure as his fingers thrusted and twisted inside you. The touch of his slender pale fingers was delightful, making the uncomfortable feeling of your heat slowly dissapate with each passing moment. Along with that another pressure was building inside, a knotted feeling, almost about to come undone and flow over.

V glanced down to your neck, his eyes glazing over old bite wounds from when he marked you as his omega. His eyes narrowed and he thought that it was time to renew those marks, just to be sure. His lips made thier way down to your neck with kisses, stopping when he came to the chosen destination.

You knew what the summoner was about to do and you welcomed it wholeheartedly. Moving your head to the side, you bared your neck to him, feeling his hot breath against your tingling skin. Without hesitation his teeth bit down into your flesh making you cry. Fingers thrusted deeper, curling, rubbing against your throbbing insides. V's teeth peirced further, creating a perfectly visable wound into your skin for any other alpha to see.

He soon pulled back, giving the newly created wound a slow lick of his tongue. You were breathing hard, feeling yourself about to orgasm all over V's slick fingers. "I-I'm about to cum V!" He smirked his signature smug smirk, whispering words of encouragement into your ear as you suddenly released an increased amount of your juices, covering his digits and palm.

"Good girl, love. Feel any better?" V shifted into gentleman mode, sliding his hand away to grab the sheet and cover your weakened, sensitive body. All you could do was nod your head, your lips curling into a soft smile.

"Yes, my alpha."

 

 

 


End file.
